


The Black Rose Saga

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 3 way sex, Blood and Injury, Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Hell, M/M, Multi, Reapers, Shameless Smut, Spirits of the Dead, Teen Romance, Thorns of Death, Violence, dont like dont read, not for under 18, visit to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: Chapter one is a Prologue.I get many of you may not like this story, or think its MarySue and boring. I do not feel this way. When it was once posted here before, many loved it.If you dont, thats fine....but if you send vile and nasty comments, I will share them...post them...and give my response to them. Haters may Hate, but it doesnt mean I have to let is bother me <3





	1. Chapter 1

The Black Rose Saga revolves around the Characters of the KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER World. Let me begin by saying I own ONLY the OCs that will appear. All Characters that appear with in the Anime, Manga and Anime are credit to the Fantastic (and greatest Senpai of all) Yana Toboso.

For Years, I have had this story in the works, and Due to an error on my part, deleted it off ArchiveOfOurOwn a while back. Fortunately I found an old draft version on DeviantArt and have decided to pick up where I left off. To make it better then it was, and attempt completion 6 years in the making. 

Please note, this is an Alternate Universe of sorts and I refer to GRELL SUTCLIFF as a Male. It is not meant to insult or be rude in any way...and trust me, I do intend to grant him a gift in the end. But you'll have to read and see.

 

PROLOGUE AND BACKGROUND: 

The story is based around Anne Marie Dewitt.. She is the 18 year old daughter of the Earl, James Dewitt and a close family friend of the Phantomhives. Anne was raised, although 4 years in age separates them, as a friend and sister like figure to the Earl in making, Ciel Phantomhive. She has always felt a protective nature and did her best to make sure he enjoyed life, even when his illness acted up. The families were so close in fact, that she even called Angelina Dalles, or Madame Red, her Aunt. Angelina was a role model to a girl who sought knowledge. She was a powerful woman in a time when it was uncommon to see. Anne thrived on Angelina's tutoring and even adopted a love of the Color Red.

But there is a darker side to Anne. She was born to James and his wife and inherited a strange gene. The only other member of the family to possess it was James own mother. She had met a man and married him without knowing his truth. He was a demon, once ruler of Hell, exiled in a war by Buer (who we will find has a son we all adore). James' creation left her with a strange ability to hear the dead, the spirits of Hell...and see the Shinigami. One in particular, Grell, took a liking to her and became her closest confidant. After her death, he transferred his attentions to her grandchild, Anne, and has cared for her since she was a toddler. He and James have remained friends as well... they are so close in fact, that he frequently visits and stay over with Anne in a sort of Slumber party.

Ah, I have gotten off track a bit.

Anne was devastated when the Phantomhives where killed and Ciel was lost to them. She hoped and prayed for his return, and was one of the first to welcome him back when he was found. However, he was no longer the happy child...and he was no longer alone. 

Anne worked along side Ciel and aided his work as best she could, but could not shake an odd feeling of the Butler. The voices confirmed what she felt, but she refused to believe the truth. Another being also hinted at this.... Grell. He gave hints of what Sebastian Michealis was.....and his hidden feelings to Anne. 

Meanwhile, Anne continues her work, loyal and true even when her blood whispers of darker things.

Her past.... her bloodline... her gift.....and soon, the call to return to Hell as more then just a hybrid.

And When it calls.... She will not be going alone....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers: Please excuse any errors in Grammer and spelling. I edited this after taking some sleep aids to battle off insomnia. (Oh Joys?)  
> I do hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please remember, Grell is referred to as male in this AU, but there is a reason that will play into the story line much further down the road. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: It may take several days or even a week or two to get a full chapter posted. Much of this was lost and though I have a few books with drafts, they are horribly discombobulated and mingled in a mess that can only be described as Hall to sort and manage.  
> Thank you all for Reading! <3 ~CMF~

I first met him 2 years ago. He was the one that brought our dear Lord Ciel back to us. Even though he was much changed, he was still OUR young Earl. 

And at the time, I didn't suspect a thing.  Other then a more dreary demeanor, everything seemed as close to normal as it could be... And had my life been destined to a different course, had I not been given a dark gift, I doubt that I ever would have known the truth.

A demon..... A contract... Revenge.... All to be gained at the Ultimate cost.

And myself, somehow wedged in the middle of this menagerie, all for the sake of Loyalty.

 

{{{{~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}}}}}}}

 

"Oh, honestly, Mey-rin. I come to speak to dear Lord Ciel for five minutes, and somehow my grandmothers pin not only falls off my coat, but gets lost?" I asked, with a sight of sheer frustration, as I pressed my hand to my forehead. The one pin I treasure most... a pin my grandmother left to me comprised of at least 20 pristine garnets of numerous size, surrounded in rose gold and in the shape of our families rose.... gone?

"I'm so sorry, my lady, truly I am!" the maid replied, visibly flustered. "I'll find it for you, I will! You can count on me!"

"NO!" I said a bit to quickly, an edge of harshness in my tone. She was clumsy and somewhat annoying at times, but I did like the girl. "I mean... Thank you, but no. I'm sure that if I retrace my steps, I will find it in no time. It could not have gone far.... Oh no!" I cried, spinning on my heal and rushing toward the entrance. Had it broken and fallen off in the garden?

"Wait My Lady!!! Watch out for Mister Sebastian! He doesn't like running in the halls... ooooo!" she called after me, as I sped down the corridor. 

( Yes, yes. Watch out for the tricky evil demon. Best be on your guard) The voices repeated in my head.

Demon? This again? He was not a demon.. just a good butler. And why would sweet Lord Ciel EVER require a demons aide...or even want it for that matter. He was attractive, but Ciel was to marry Lizzy and he loved her dearly. She was his confidant and closest companion... no.. he was no demon. 

I laughed at the thought as I rounded a corner, blind to what was coming from the other direction. Had I paid attention, I would have at least slowed down, but once again, I allowed my thoughts to drift. This time they led me to collide full speed, and head on with none other then Sebastian himself.

To make matters worse.... I somehow managed to have the force to knock him down....

"OMPF!" he grunted, falling flat onto his back... just in time for me to land directly atop him. Body pressed to his, hand on his chest in a vain effort to stop myself, face inches from his.

Well... Fuck.

Black hair lay in a mess around him, adding, somehow, to the elegance and grace of a near angelic face. Deep, Crimson eyes met mine.

(BEWARE)

"Well met, my Lady Dewitt. In a bit of a rush, are we?" he asked, his voice like silk.

I was silent, heart racing, face flushed a vivid red.

"Or is there something else I can owe this pleasure too?" he teased.

Quickly as I was able, I recovered my wits. "My apologies, Sebastian. I seem to have lost my pin, and was in an effort to find it before the rains came. It's unseemly to run... and... I'm sorry."

"Your pin? Do you mean the one from your Grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The rose one that you always wear?" he added, still clearly teasing in a less obvious to some manner.

"That would be the one."

"Ah, yes. I found it just a moment ago in the garden....though, I do regret to inform you, I can not return it to you." he replied, giving an odd smirk as he spoke.

"Why not?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. "I broke it, didn't I?"

"No, it has not broken." he began, smirk widening. "It is, however, in my pocket. I can't quite seem to reach it."

At this point, if it was possible, my face became so red that it may as well have been purple.... the realization had hit me. I was suddenly, awkwardly aware of how we appeared.

I was lying on Sebastian....

Well, let me explain it further.

The butler lay flat on his back, one leg bent upwards, the other flat on the flooring. I was laying on the butler, slightly between his legs, every inch of my torso over his. Hades be Damned.....

Quickly, I pushed away and stood up, tucking my hair behind my ear and smoothing out my crimson gown that matched his eyes...and most likely, my face as well.

After a moment, I looked up to meet a broad smile. It seemed something had humored him. I turned to see what he was looking at that was so funny, only to come face to face with Ciel. 

He must have heard the thud and came out to investigate the source and...had he seen the whole encounter? 

"Well then." he stated, as he leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, smirk on his face, brows raised. Dark navy hair fell over his face, covering the eye patch that he now always wore, his other eye piercing me with a radiant sapphire blue. He may have been nearing his 14th birthday, but he cut an impressive figure.

"My Lord Ciel." I said, dropping to a curtsy.

Casually, as though he saw the daughter of an Earl laying on his butler in the middle of the hall daily, he passed by me and stood beside Sebastian. 

"I'm sorry. I was on my way out and noticed that I had lost my pin. I was trying to find it and I got... tripped up." I explained, feeling rather stupid.

"And you thought to rid me of my butler in the process?" he asked, almost mirthfully.

I flushed and looked down. "Not intentionally."

"Its alright, Anne. No harm was done." Ciel said, lips curved in a soft smile.

"My young master is correct as usual. See, my lady? Not a scratch." the dark man stated.

My reply came as a whisper of embarrassment. "I'm glad to see it."

"It is no matter, but I assume that you will be back tonight?" the Earl asked.

That's right. Lizzie wanted a Ball and Ciel was hosting it for her...even though she most definitely had planned out every detail. "Of course I will be, if you wish me to be."

"Of course I wish it." he said, coming over and taking my hands. "You may have tried to rid me of a butler, but you are still dear to me."

I forced a smile and nodded, still embarrassed. I just wanted to leave and run away before I could make it any worse. "Then of course I will be there, Adieu my Lord." I stated, rushing quickly away.

As soon as I was out of sight, I collapsed against the wall. Humiliating? Oh yes... That was nothing short of horrendous. As I took a moment to compose myself, I heard the laugh of Ciel.

"She may be a tad clumsy at time, but she is very loyal to us." He said, endearing tone making itself known.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Quite dear to me." he added. "Like the sister I never had."

"Certainly so." he mused.

"She deserves to be happy. I want to reward her loyalty to me. I don't care who she chooses to marry. I'll make it happen." Ciel stated, as his voice drifted further down the hall. 

"I should hope so, my Lord." Sebastian said, softly.

Ciel laughed loudly. "Sebastian, really. Do get a hold of yourself. You look like a rejected Puppy."

"SIR?!" he gasped, clearly shocked at being compared to a dog.

"A gaping mouth is unseemly and you are to look your best. After all, Anne will be attending." he jested, hinting at something that left me wondering.

"Yes, my Lord." Replied the dark butler, voice as silky as before. "Should I tend to the evenings decorations?"

"Yes, it must be perfect for Lizzy. Oh," Ciel began, as he stopped. "And return Annes pin to her this evening. It seems you forgot, Idiot....Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

Sebastian gave a dark chuckle. "Yes.... My Lord."

 

As I prepared myself for the ball, I found myself lost in my thoughts, once again. My mind was racing and wandering. I had overheard a conversation between Ciel and Sebastian...and it was confusing to say the least. Ciel was a private person. He rarely smiled or joked...and he most definitely didn't speak openly of things. If he did it was to Lizzy, or at times myself or father...but to a mere butler? It was out of character for him.

(Because. you stupid girl, he is not a mere butler. He is a Demon!)

Beside that, he had only been in the Earls service for a brief two years. In that amount of time they had grown incredibly close...and they did share a rather interesting bond. If anything, perhaps Ciel looked to the Butler as a father figure. 

A chill swept through the room, as I sighed. What had happened to Ciel? 

"Wonderfully confusing, is it not?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned to face my window and smiled. In it, on the sill, poised elegantly, sat a lean and lithe man. He was a bit taller then me when he stood, with long hair as red as fresh blood. Yellow-green eyes were rimmed by red glasses. A Red coat covered a dark vest and pants. A red ribbon around his neck and red boots with an feminine heel completed the look of the one and only....."Grell, can you ever knock?"I asked, in a playfully scolding tone.

He smiled wide, revealing white, sharp, shark like teeth. "Now where is the fun in that, Annie?" he asked, smirking.

I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Suit yourself, Grell dear." I said, turning back to my vanity and combing my dark hair. "But, will you at least be kind enough to come inside and close the damned window? It's cold enough and I am only half dressed." I said, as I picked up my robe and slipped it over my nearly sheer chemise. Why could they not be more sturdy? "Besides, you have seen me like this more then enough times. How many has it been now?"

With a chuckle, he stood and shut the window. "Ten or so this year, I believe."

"More then enough. What ever would my father say about it, hmm?" I teased.

"Darling Annie, your father knows me well enough to know my intentions."

I scoffed and gave him a sideways glare, lips twisted to a half grin. "You are quite rude, you know. You come barging in on a half dressed lady, then go an act like a Smartass."

"Well, I am terribly rude for the timing." He replied, sarcasm equal to mine. He added a pout for good measure before continuing. "But it is most urgent. I need to speak to you before you leave for the Earls' home." 

I looked at him as he moved to my sofa, eyes narrowing as I tried to figure out that he meant.  He sat back and crossed a leg over the other in an almost dainty way.

"That is all fine and dandy, Grell. But I'm still cold." I stated, sitting at his side and shivering.

A soft smile crossed his face as he put out his arm to draw me to him. 

I rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content. "You are so kind, dear Grellie."

He gave a soft chuckle. "You are ever so delusional, my pet."

I smiled and was about to question what was so important, when my door burst open with out so much as a single knock. My evil little maid, Agnes, once AGAIN let herself into my room. This habit of hers was quickly irritating me.

"MY LADY!" she gasped, upon seeing us.

"What's the matter now, Agnes? I am a bit busy. My guest has something to discuss with me." I said, my voice betraying my emotion.

She simply stood, silent as the dead and glaring at me as if I had just committed murder. Then she looked to Grell, mouth gaping wide as she took in the scene. Yes, I was in a robe, on the couch, with a man.... but she knew Grell enough to know how safe I was in his presence... a fact she chose to overlook. 

With a sigh, I rose to poke the fire back to life. "Close you mouth, you dull girl. You look like a dead fish." I stated as I sued a gift granted to me from birth to speak to Grell telepathically./I am so sorry Grell. She is a horrid thing. I don't understand how father trusts her./ 

/Indeed. Shall we make her ponder even more so?/  

I turned to face him and saw the broad smile. /Why you sadistic bastard./

/Aren't you one to talk, Anne?/

/What do you expect? I learned from the best./ With a grin of my own, I walked over to the couch, but instead of sitting where I had been, I took a seat on his lap. Sitting sideways, my arm draped over his shoulder, I twirled a lock of red hair around my finger. "Grell, Can you please tell me what was so important?"

One of his arms was around my waist, supporting me so I would not fall. The other... rested on my leg, just above my knee. "Not yet, Annie dear...ooo, so soft." he smiled, petting my leg.

"SIR?!" Agnes almost shrieked.

"What? Look at this fabric? It is so soft and decadent. I must remember to purchase one for myself." he stated, with a shark like grin.

"Why buy one? I think I have a spare in red....But, what do I get out of it, Grellie?" I asked.

He gave my neck a playful peck. "I am your best friend and you know I would look amazing in it. Is that not enough of a reason?"

I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Weeeeeell. You are my best friend, but I will take your word on the appearance factor. You do owe me though. You will have to stay the night."

"A Girls Night In? Or a Slumber Party?" He asked, eyes shining as I nodded.

Agnes, meanwhile, had begun to babble in a vain effort to form a coherent thought. "You... him.. father..." she managed to stutter out.

"Father? Are you worried about what he would say to the deal we made? Undoubtedly the same as I did. After all, its a rather thin fabric." I smirked, teasing before adding. "But I do think you mean that he is here with me like this. Hmm. I think he would say the same thing he said last time. 'What a good friend you have in Grell.'" I finished, imitating my fathers voice. 

Grell merely smiled and hugged me closer.

"And, after all. I am far from Grells type in a lover. I am a woman after all."

"A woman of great beauty, but alas..... you have nothing on my sweet Bassy!" he said, with a love struck tone, adding a shiver of undisclosed emotion for affect, causing me to jump up. "What?"

"No, Absolutely not. I am NOT going to sit on your lap when you are having naughty thought. I do not need anything poking me." I teased.

He rolled his bi-colored eyes. "Oh Please...So, does she do this whole stand-and-stare-like-a-mindless-fool bit often? You need to be getting ready to go." he said with a sigh. "I suppose I shall have to dress you once again. God knows you have an incapable maid."

"Excuse me?!" she spat.

"What? Madame, do you have any idea just how many corsets and gowns I have tied in my day? Though, I must confess, it is easier when it is not on me."

"Thank you for that image, Grell... at least you look lovely in a dress." I giggled softly.

He smiled and struck a pose. "Of course I do! I am Lady Death after all." he said, grin falling as he faced Agnes. "You there, get out." 

The look on his face must have terrified her, for she fled faster then I had ever seen her move.

I dug through a collection of gowns as Grell shut the door behind her. 

"As I said upon arrival. It is interesting."

"What is?" I asked him, as he came to my side.

"Bassy and that little brat of a master."

"Ciel is not a brat, Grell, watch how you talk of him...but yes, I do agree it is rather strange. I am not sure what to make of it."

"Well, it is safe to begin with your gift. What do the voices tell you, Pet?"

"They say that he is not to be trusted. They call him a demon and urge me to beware him. But how can I do that? He is the butler to my Lord Ciel! He cares after him so well. How can I not trust him for that?"

"Yes, yes. It is hard to think badly about Bassy, isn't it? So tall and dark and handsome. So strong.. so lithe... Do you not agree, Annie?"

I hid my flush. "I have never thought about him that way."

"Liar... Tsk Tsk, lying to a Grim Reaper?" he waggled a finger at me in reproach. "Impossible to do, darling Anne."

I scoffed. "Oh? And what does the Infamous Grell Sutcliff intend to do about it, hmm?"

"You flatter me, Pet."

"Easy to do, Narcissist." I teased, selecting a gown of Vivid Red Satin, trimmed in the finest black Spanish lace. I knew it was low cut, but I had never had a chance to wear it. And I would be near my father and Ciel. Pulling it over my head, I settled it to my breast.

"That one is my favorite." Grell smiled, eyeing it and me.

"You have never even seen it, Grell."

"I know. I meant of the options you set out." he chuckled.

"Lace me?" I asked, looking into the mirror. It was one of the few gowns I owned that had the stays built in. No need to strip down and fight with a corset and then a gown. Not only was it far easier to put on, but it left me with some dignity in front of Grell. I gasped as he gripped the strings and gave a few harsh tugs to the laces.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" he asked, pulling until I gasped for air.

"We, Grell?" I asked. "Ouch... dammit that hurts, you ass."

"It is more fun when it hurts a little" he smirked.

"Well I... for one... do not find.. this fun... in the least." I managed to gasp out as he tugged.

After tying it in a perfect bow, he grinned. "Clearly. Now, you must have jewels to go with it.

“Pick some.” I said, as I looked into the mirror. For the first time in a while, I really looked at myself and my features.

I was on the tall side, but still shorter than some women. Slim, with a rather ample chest(Which at times, I loathed), almost sallow skin and long straight, ebony hair. Even my neck was longer then most and rather slender. Adding to the look, i moved with a strange sort of elegance.... Often times, I referred to as the rebirth of the fated Anne Boleyn. It was not enough we looked alike, we even shared a name.... But, I felt she was far more beautiful.

 

Grell held out a pair of Garnet tear drop earrings and a necklace on a black lace choker. From it hung another tear drop garnet. It rested just above my breast, almost nestled into it. Of all the things he could have chosen, the one that would attract the most attention.... Only Grell....

 

“Now my dear, we need to talk.” He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this you will hear her describer her looks as that of Anne Boleyn, 2nd of the 6 wives of Henry VIII. She was called a witch, a concubine and many more evil things by those who hated her and wanted her to fall. Our Anne, here, has a few oddities about her, and they will become known later in the tale.   
> I have always loved Anne Boleyn, and so the meeting of the Annes was inevitable in my mind. For those who do not know what she looks like, I will paste a few links. Art from the past, Fantasy Art, and actresses.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/reighnthehumanwars/images/b/bb/The_Other_Girl_-_Anne_Boleyn.png/revision/latest?cb=20140606090855 / https://i.imgur.com/TVWvTyo.jpg / http://onthetudortrail.com/Blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Anneboleynhever.jpg / https://mumptystyle.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/kyle-lambert-anne-boleyn-painting.jpg?w=474
> 
> Please enjoy. Note that I have made several editing errors. My system glitches at times, and I do have a mild form of dyslexia. Sometimes I just get letters out of order. Thank you all for Reading.
> 
> Loyally- CMF

I waited for father in the carriage as I looked at the night sky. I knew by what Grell had told me, to expect something. If only I was able to decipher just what that something was going to be. Father climbed in an took a seat opposite me, silent as we began our brief ride to the Phantomhive Estate. I noticed rather quickly, that my usually calm father was fidgeting. Placing my hand over it, I gave a soft smile. "Father?" I asked softly.

His eyes, which had been so clouded with worry a moment before, cleared when I spoke. "Oh Sweeting, I'm sorry. Those rumors were nerve wracking. Lord Ciel must be warned immediately. I have no choice but to speak to him tonight."

"Indeed. That is a wise decision." I said, nodding softly. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, but it's Ciel... you know I worry for him... and the voices have been whispering. Grell confirmed them to me... "

He patted my knee and smiled to me. "Anne, hush now. I know. It was right to tell me. And thank goodness for Grell telling you... " he gave a soft sigh. "The voices have never been wrong. Not even with mother." 

Always right? They never made error?

(Demon. Demon. Demon. Falling in his trap, are you? Foolish girl.)

(OH SHUT UP!) I snapped within. Always right.... Surely, on that matter they were wrong.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ciel sat in his usual place and, ever present at his young masters' side, was Sebastian. I stood at the door with my father, waiting for Ciel to notice and call us over to speak. However, it was not he, but Sebastian that noticed us first. With the trace of a smile on his lips, the butler bent over to whisper in Ciels ear... and Ciel immediately perked up, thankful that we had made it.

Bless him, even I could see how bored he was. 

We made our way over quickly as we could, both stopping before him. I dropped into a curtsy as my father bowed. "Good Evening my Lord Phantomhive. Thank you for the invitation to your home." he said, rising to smile at Ciel.

"My Lord Dewitt, I'm glad to see you made it, and Anne as well. I was hoping the threat of rain wouldn't cause you to forfeit the night." Ciel said, in his ever stoic way.

"A little rain could not stop us. You know we do love a good storm." he chuckled, as I stood silently.

Unfortunately, before I could gather my wits, Ciel noticed my mood. "What is it?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"Some urgent news has surfaced, my Lord." I stated, sullenly, but attempting a cheerful grin for his sake.

"James? What is she speaking of?"

My father sighed. "Rumors. Troubling ones, Ciel. They regard not only you, but her Majesty as well. I would like to speak to you as soon as we are able."

Ciel seemed to turn slightly pale as he looked from myself to father. "That bad? Very well. Let us go now, then... but what of Anne. I regret to inform you that the Lord Druitt accepted the invitation I was forced to send." he stated, heavy emphasis on the last words, and glaring at his butler.

"My lord knows that to not invite him would draw the most unwanted attentions." The butler replied, bowing but making his point clear.

"In any case, " the boy scowled, not admitting to defeat easily, "He has had his eye on her, and if the rumors of him are true, it would be dangerous to let him be alone with her for long."

Sebastian nodded and looked at me. "The Lady resists him at every turn. He finds her to be a challenge."

I pursed my lips. Challenge my ass. He wants to play a game? Let's play. After all, I was trained by Ciel and Grell in the arts of the game.

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian? Take her for a dance as I speak with James."

"With pleasure, my Lord." He replied, bowing once again.

With pleasure?! Did Sebastian ever to anything with pleasure? It seemed even smiling at times was effort for him.

"Oh and Sebastian? This is an order. Do NOT let him hurt her." The boy added, a stern and demanding look on his face. 

Something silent passed between them, something that I could not quite place.

"Yes, my Lord." The butler replied, extending his hand to me. "Shall we, my Lady?"

I smiled softly and nodded, placing my hand in his. I felt his fingers close around mine gently, marveling in the soft texture of his gloves. As he lead me to the dance floor, a song began to play. 

He placed his hand on the small of my back, and spun me to face him as we took positions. A strange look crossed his face, ending with him smirking softly down at me. "Are you still embarrassed, my Lady?"

I met his gaze fully. "No." I stated, flatly.

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I am still a bit embarrassed.... and I want my pin."

"But of course." he replied, as the dance drew us apart and intricate steps brought us back, closer to each other then before. 

My mind wondered once again, as I danced the steps I had mastered years before. I was bold...but how bold was I? 

We spun again, his leg brushing mine as we had to cross our steps or risk falling mid dance.

I noticed it and the fact he did not seem to worry about it...and allowed my boldness to beat out my nerves. "Sebastian? If I may? I have some things that I would like to ask you."

"My Lady, I am a mere Butler. You do not need permission to ask me anything." he stated, twirling me.

"Alright, that is the first thing. We have known each other for some time now, have we not?"

"We have, My Lady. Two years I believe."

"Yes, when you brought home dear Ciel...which I still can't thank you enough for.... In any case, I know this may seem odd to ask you, seeing my status is what it is... and this may be unseemly at best, but I would like it....if we are speaking in private of course... if you would consider me as a friend and use my name." I managed to say, feeling a sudden nervousness.

A shocked expression crossed his face. "Call you by your name? As a friend?"

"Yes, Please. Call me Anne. Not my Lady, or Miss Dewitt or anything formal. Just Anne."

He allowed himself to smile at me as he nodded. "Very well, my.... Anne." he said, correcting himself.

My heart fluttered a bit as he spoke my name. Inwardly, I almost prayed he didn't notice it, but I knew...somehow.. that he had. "Good, then it is settled. Nest, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? Of me?"

"Yes. I know you are aware of how much I love Ciel."

He nodded. "I think everyone is. You are very protective of your little brother."

I smiled and nodded. "He is the closest thing to one I have. As for protectiveness... I would give my very life if I knew that I could save his. You know that....don't you?" I asked, a hopeful tone in my voice.

"Yes, I know that well."

I nodded. "I know this may seem odd. But I feel as though I was put here to serve him. As if we are bound to one another in some strange twist of fate.... does that make any sense at all?" I added, hoping he wouldn't think I was crazy.

Instantly, his face darkened and he spun me again. "It does indeed make sense."

"Good. So here is the favor I have to ask of you. After the rumors that came to my attention, I feel like I should be doing more to aide him. I would do anything at all to help. I would even give up my title to be a maid and spy on those who would do him harm. Would you be willing to ask him if I can? Maybe whisper the idea to him?" I asked, eyes hopeful.

He gave a soft smile and nod. "I shall do so."

"Oh Sebastian, thank you." I stated, as my face lit up with joy. On impulse, I hugged him, taking him off guard completely. It took me a moment, but I realized that not only was he not pushing me away...but in fact he was hugging me back. He was capable of affection? 

As the dance came to an end, I stepped away and cast a glance over to Ciel. He and my father were still deep in conversation. It seemed they still needed some time...and both appeared worried. I sighed softly, and turned back to Sebastian.

"Oh, yes. I think this is yours." He said, reaching into his pocket to pull out my pin.

"Oh thank goodness!" I smiled widely, having missed it dearly.

"May I assist?" he asked.

"Yes, Please. It is hard to do with out a mirror."

He opened the back and reached to the bust line of my gown. It was not that I wished I had chosen a more reserved gown... 

With skilled fingers, he attached it to my bust line and fastened it. 

I couldn't help but flush as his fingers brushed over my skin...and to my embarrassment, couldn't hide the hitch of my breath, or the croak of my voice as I thanked him.

"It was not issue to assist you. Would you care for another dance?

"Oh... yes. Do you think they know a tune for the Viennese Waltz? It was my grandmothers favorite and mine too." I asked, thinking bout when I was a toddler and I would hear her gramophone playing the songs.

"What a lovely coincidence, it is mine as well." he stated, turning to face the band for a moment, as if he had heard something. As he faced me, the music began to play.... the music I had just requested... and the song that I knew from childhood. I was beginning to see the truth. He was one HELL of a butler indeed.

Sweeping me into the elegance of the dance, he held me tight, stepping to the tune in utter perfection. I had never had a dance partner that could beat me in the waltz, but now, I had found my match. Step for step we set the pace, and soon, people took notice. Some cleared away, as those who were taking refreshment joined them to watch. After a moment, only Sebastian and I remained on the floor, the ghost of a smile playing across his face.

"What? Did a lovely young lady catch your eye?" I asked, teasing.

"Not exactly. It seems a lovely lady has caught the eye of the Viscount. " he replied, and I knew he referred to me. I too had notice the man staring. "It would seem he is quite taken with you in this gown."

I turned white. I was no secret that I couldn't stand the Viscount...nor was it a secret that he pursued me as if it was some sick game. I had heard the rumors of him... He could only want one of two things. Me as a wife, which was unlikely.... or me as a toy to sell.... which I feared.

"Now, now. No need to be shy. The gown does fit you nicely, if I may be so bold." Sebastian added.

The comment flew over my head and out the window. I missed it entirely. "It can fit well until the bloody end of time, but this is that last time I will ever wear it."

"Oh?" he purred, like silk. "But I so very much like it."

The comment made a sudden u-turn, came back in the window and smacked me in the head..... well shit. Of all the things he could have said... he says the one thing that made me as red as the gown. Damn him to the depths of hell and....oh..wait.. he was already damned there, wasn't he?

As the dance came to a conclusion, applause filled the air and the crowd began to clear. I was about to speak to Sebastian, when I caught sight of the one thing that could make me pale in seconds. Dear...god...no.

"My Lady? Anne?" He asked, betraying concern in his voice.

I gulped and swallowed, paling further as the figure approached. "No....." I  managed, fingers subconsciously gripping the fabric of his coat.

He followed my line of vision and saw what I was so fearful of. Viscount Druitt.... Lord Aleister Chambers... a vision of the purest white. A man known for loving women, food, art and the occult. The latter of which had been his undoing once before. Golden blonde hair caught the light. Lavender eyes zoned in, targeting me. Lavender eyes.... I hated that color all because of him and that damned creepy gaze. The over size ego, of course, aided my hate of him as well.

My voice came to me in a squeak. "Please, Sebastian, I am begging you. Don't leave me alone with him"

"My dear, I would never dream of it." 

Had I been paying attention, his tone and words would have told me something of the butler...but it was missed in my fear.... 

Sebastian stepped closer and placed a hand on my waist in a discreet fashion, just as Druitt bowed and took my hand, much to my dismay.

"Ah! Sweet Bird! A Cardinal in a gown of the richest Scarlet, but yet, a dove in disguise. No, not a dove in fact, but an angel for sure.... Dear Anne, would white not suit you more, sweet bird of paradise?" he asked in the over dramatic, obnoxious and highly annoying manner that made him.... well... hated. 

I had to choke back the vomit and bile that dared to rise in my throat as he kissed my hand. "Lord Druitt. I am neither an angel, nor am I your sweet. In fact, I am nothing of yours and I happen to utterly detest white." I stated, with a smile so fake, it would scare a baby.

"Oh, so you prefer red? The color of undying passions?"

"No. I prefer red because I find blood to be most interesting." I stated, before muttering. "You would look so much better dead and covered in it."

"Pardon, sweet dove?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smiled, attempting to remove my hand.

He held firm, and gave a squeeze as his grip tightened. "Enough petty chatter, my little bird. I shall lead you to a dance with a more worthy partner." he smiled.

"My father desires a dance?" I asked, clearly, rubbing in his face how I thought.

He chuckled softly. "With me of course. Come."

I don't know what it was exactly. It could have been the ever tightening grip of my hand. Or the tone in which he said come....or the strange, dark glint in his eye..... Something scared me to a knew level. One that caused me to pull my hand away harder.

This time he gripped my hand so tight that I cried out. It actually hurt.

At that moment, a dark feeling seemed to descend over us. Sebastian clenched the fabric of my gown....and growled? He was...growling....

Ciels words flashed into my mind. "Don't let him hurt her." He had said it was an order. And now, Druitt had caused me pain. 

In a blink of an eye, my hand was free of his. I balled my fist, scared that he would make an attempt to snatch it back.

"I think not, my Lord." Sebastian nearly spat, all the while keeping a smile on his face.

I looked to him and then to the Viscount. He was holding his hand, clutching the fingers that had moments before gripped mine. It seemed that Sebastian had hurt him... Good. I noticed him meet Sebastians' glare and hold it for a moment, before a look of fear flickered over his face. I have no idea just what he saw when he looked into the crimson orbs of Hells Butler....but I know it terrified him utterly. 

He swallowed and sneered at Sebastian. "Fine, then perhaps later." he said, bowing and leaving rather quickly.

As soon as his back was turned, my bravery in his face failed me, and my knees gave way. Had Sebastian not caught me, I would have collapsed on the floor. I felt a tear escape and slip down my cheek, but it was quickly wiped away but the white silk glove, before it could be noticed by anyone.

"Are you alright, Anne?" he asked, softly.

Alright? Was I alright? No... I was far from it. I was weak, scared and crying. I was relying on someone to hold me off the floor.  I swallowed and looked away. "Y...yes. I am fine... thank you, Sebastian."

"There is no need to thank me, dear Anne." he said gently, a soothing tone taking place of the one he has used to Druitt. "Come, it would be best that you rest." he added, leading me to my father and Ciel, before helping me to a seat. He moved to stand by Ciel, but did not stray far from me, in case Druitt should dare return.

Ciel had no idea what had just transpired, and gave a strange gaze. "You look terrible." he teased, thinking perhaps, the butler had made me tired in the dance.

I was not paying any attention. I merely gazed ahead, looking out a large window. "Thank you." I replied.

Both he and my father instantly tensed and looked up at the Butler.

"What on earth happened out there, Sebastian? She is pale as death." My father asked.

"I could have been......I saw it...so clear." I muttered, softly.

"It was the Viscount, my Lord." the butler stated.

Ciel began to realize something had happened that was more traumatic then his butler lead on to. He attempted to lighten the mood a bit. "He scared you, hmm?" he asked.

"He scares us all, Ciel. Those who are wise see it in time... others never have the chance." I muttered, as if in a trance like state. I could not get the look of his eyes out of my head, and I feared what the repercussions of publicaly rejecting him would be...

Ciel looked away and shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good News and Bad News, Dear Readers!  
> Bad: Over the years of moving, I have lost my drafts of this series, so I will be slow in writing it after the point that my last chapter was posted.   
> Good: I still remember it all :D So Ill have it done as Quick as Possible. I estimate a week or 2 on the chapters to come, most like after it hits 12 Chapters, but we will see
> 
> Thank you once again for Reading! <3 CMF

Late that night, we returned home and quickly retired to bed. Both father and I had too much on our mind and very little had been said the rest of the evening... even though I worried about him... I was more so frightened for myself. 

I lay in bed, covered and warm, but unable to drift into the precious sleep I so longed for. To drift to a state where I did not have to wonder.... to worry.. or to fear... 

But, my mind refused that request, and instead, redirected itself to Sebastian. Whom I was now certain was a demon.

(WE TOLD YOU. You little fool. You stupid girl.)

I ignored the voices taunts, unwilling to battle, and let my mind try to figure out other things that could have alerted me to what he was. I lay still as a cool breeze filled the chamber. Heels clicked over the wood floor, drawing closer. Then someone climbed into the bed, laying beside me, arms folded behind their head as they looked at the pattern on the ceiling. A long, lithe body was outlined by the glow of the fire. "Hello, dear Grell." I said, softly.

"So? How did it go?" he asked.

I rolled to my side and propped myself up on my elbow, glaring at him in a stern, yet affectionate look. "Grell Sutcliff, you little knave. You break into MY room, climb in to MY bed...uninvited, I may add...and you can not even manage to greet me before you badger me with you interrogations?" I said, using a small pillow to hit him once.

He smiled, his shark like teeth catching in the glow of the fire, giving a rather sinister look to his otherwise handsome face. "Hello Anne.... So. how did it go?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your impossible." I said, moving to lie closer and resting my head on his chest. "I suppose it was well... expect for Lord Druitt."

Immediately, his arm pulled me close, holding me near. "That dog? What did he do to you?" he snarled.

I knew well enough that he disliked the blonde nightmare, but I was shocked to see just how much. "Protective are we, Grellie?"

That sinister grin returned, eyes glinting in malice at Druitts' name. "Of course I am, Annie. Now, tell your Shinigami. What did that Ass do to you? Can I kill him? Disfigure him? At least maim him?"

"My most handsome red protector... As much as I would adore you doing just those things, I have to say no. At least not yet. I have a strange feeling he may be needed in the future. I know he has information." I replied, giving a sigh. "In any case, he tried to seduce me, I suppose. Or kidnap me perhaps, who can know. Do you know, he tried to get me to leave the safety of Sebastians' side and dance with him? He gripped my hand and would not let it go.... until he squeezed so hard it hurt. It actually hurt. Sebastian had been calm until then, but after that incident, he growled. He quite literally growled. I swear it, Grell. It was like Ciels' words earlier triggered him."

"And what did our little blue eyes brat have to say earlier?" he asked, clearly egging me on.

I ignored the remark and looked into his eyes. "He said to Sebastian that he was not to let anyone hurt me. He said it was an order." I stated softly, shivering as the tales I heard came to mind. 

Grell held me close, gently, but securely. For a blood thirsty death god, he was rather comforting. Well, to me at least. "I assume that means you have learned the truth of him?"

"Whom? Sebastian or Druitt?" 

"Hmm. Both I suppose." 

I gave a scoffing chuckle. "Druitt is the worlds biggest Asshole and Sebastian is a demon."

Grell responded with a sigh that sounded like he had been holding it for decades. "FINALLY. Darling, I am sorry I have never told you, but rules are rules, and you know how William is."

I nodded and laughed. "True....Grellie? How did you know?"

"About what, Annie?" he asked, getting more comfortable on the pillows.

"About Sebastian. I know you are a reaper and you must have smelled it, but what was the proof? What made you certain?" 

"That's a very long story, dearie." he smiled.

"Then compress it. Please?" I asked, sweetly as I could manage. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" I added, draping an arm over him to make sure he couldn't get away.

He chuckled, realizing I was not going to give up on the story. "Do you recall Madame Red?"

"How could I not remember my Aunt? I miss her terribly." I replied serenely.

"I know you do, my dear. At times, I do as well." he sighed. "I met her one day after the most vile, brutal.... lovely blood soaked murder. A whore was dead and she held the weapon."

I nodded. "I recall. Jack the Ripper, they called her." I mumbled and shook my head. The voices had told me of her ways. I wished deeply I had not known of them.

"Yes, and I was her right hand man. I was the Jack to her Ripper." he said, smiling softly. "All was going so well too. But then the Queen got word of the deaths,  and sent that little brat of yours to get involved and solve it. He ruined it all. He and that demon butler of his... We had the most wonderful fight though. Like Romeo and Juliet in the moonlight, we danced as we battled. It was a night to die for." he mused.

"What happened then, Grell?"

His face immediately went sullen once more."Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill Jack the Ripper. I took on Bassy, and she was to eliminate the Earl."

"She was going to kill Ciel?!" I almost cried, the words shaking me to my core. Ciels' own Aunt.... my role model.... Kill him?

"Yes, though at the last second something passed between them. I imagine she saw her sister and brother in law in him. Or recalled the moment she first held him. Or a sweet moment that passed between them. In any case, she was unable to do it. She could not kill her beloved little Ciel." he said, making a dismissive word in disgust. "She was weak."

I was confused. If she had not killed Ciel... then why was she dead? "But.. Grell.." I began, searching for the words, before he beat me to it.

"I had to take care of it. So I killed her. I had no choice. Either she died, or the boy died." he said, so used to death that the idea of taking a life was as simple and matter of face as ordering a slice of pie.

"Grellie? You didn't really? You killed her?" I asked, brow furrowed in the emotion of the moment.

"As I said, I had to. Had I not killed her, I would have had to kill Ciel." he added, pulling me closer. "Ciel wanted me to be ended as well, but William came to save me."

I hugged him close. Even knowing what I did....what he had done that night, I could never hate him. "I'm glad for it. I love you so Grell. You are my best friend and my protector. I would have missed you."

He chuckled and squeezed me in a soft hug. "Don't be getting all soft on me...Ah, what a fight it was. Bassy is so agile...powerful and handsome."

I laughed and playfully hit him. "Stop it, Grell."

"What? It's not like you can be jealous. Just you wait, Anne. There is more to this than you know."

"Oh? Now you've peaked my interest. Do tell."

"I wish I could, trust me.... but I can't divulge that information."

I pouted, but understood. Just like he was not able to tell me that my Butler Friend was a demon, he had rules to obey. "Is there anything about it that you can tell me?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I know he cares for you."

"Liar. He's a demon. He can't care. I was being serious, Grell." I said, smiling at the humor of his words.

Yellow green eyes met mine. "So was I."

Once again, I was baffled. I blinked and furrowed my brow. "What? Are you sure? But....but how?!"

"If I knew how, I would tell you. I don't understand a demons mind, Anne. I never have, and most likely I never will. But I am certain that he cares for you."

I couldn't make myself believe the words. "Liar."

He did his best to look wounded, hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture. "You don't believe me? Your very best friend in the whole world?"

"If you have Proof, I will." I smirked.

No words left him, as he arched a perfect brow. 

Well then... Fuck my life. He had proof. 

I paled and look at him, head turned slightly, eyes narrowing a bit. "You do have proof?"

"Maybe I do, my dearie."

"So you do know something. Tell me."

"Yes, yes. I know 'something' for sure." he smiled, closing his eyes to act as if he was going to sleep.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Grell... You tell me now."

He smirked. "But there is no fun in that."

"You are heartless and sadistic." I pouted.

"Guilty as charged.....but, because I do adore you so, my little Annie, I will tell you this. There have been times when I have made my rounds at night to see how you were and chat." he began, before pausing to look at me.

I nodded, waiting for what he would say.

"I found that someone else was here. Standing in the shadow of the walls, just outside on your balcony. He had stopped by for you. To check on you."

My eyes widened at the words. "Grell.... if you are lying."

"I am not. He came by to ensure you were safe. There was a soft, caring, protective aura about him. He was letting his guard down... Annie, he does care about you."

I wanted to believe it.....I truly did. "Most likely, it was the orders of Ciel what brought him here." I sighed, fighting back a yawn.

"No. I can assure you, this was on his own time." he said, moving to sit up. "You are exhausted. You need to get some sleep." 

I held him a bit tighter. "Grell?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I.... I'm scared." I confessed.

"You?! Scared?! What could possibly scare you?"

"Druitt." I managed. "He has kidnapped women before."

A dark, menacing look crossed his features. "That is true. Do you think he would make an attempt on you?"

"After what happened tonight? Yes."

Grells face stayed in the dark, sinister look that I knew so well. He lay back and pulled me close. "Then there is no way I'm leaving. But, I'm telling you now. If he does come in, I will kill him."

"Thank you, my sweet friend."

The last thing I remember before drifting to deep sleep, was a kiss on my forehead. "Don't you fret your pretty little head. Grellie's here."

~~~~~~~~~<3 ~~~~~~~

An ear drum shattering scream greeted me rather early in the morning, causing me to jump in my sleep. I moved to cover my ear and peek out of one eye, as I snuggled closer to Grells frame, had still on his chest.

"MASTER DEWITT!!!!!" A female voice shrieked, loud enough to wake the dead.... and the harvester of them at my side. In fact, it was loud enough to annoy the voices of Hell. (Stupid Bitch) For once, it seemed we were all on the same page.

Merely seconds later my father, still clad in his robe, burst into the room. "Agnes?! What is the matter? Is it Anne?!"

She said nothing, as she proceed to point at us, seething in anger.

Father blinked and managed to get his spectacles on. ".....Grell?" 

"Hello there, James. I would say good morning, but a shrew woke me up."

I groaned and moved to look at Grell. "Oh, sure... He gets a Hello. All I get is a bed mate." I teased, as I sat up.

"Bedmate? What are you talking about?" Father asked, still waking up.

Grell patted my leg and smiled. "I came by to check in on our little Annie. She was worried about that dog of a Viscount and asked me to stay."

"You stayed all night?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Marie was ill and we know Agnes will not aide me." I shrugged. "So, Grell was sweet enough to make sure I was safe all night."

"I see... Thank you, Grell. I was worried as well."

"Anything for the descendants of Jaquetta." Grell replied, smiling at the memory of my grandmother.

"What the Hell?! Sir, how are you alright with this?!" Agnes gasped, raging in an effort to be the heroine.

Father yawned. "You see Agnes. Grell is a very dear family friend. He was close to my mother Jaquetta, even before my birth. When I married Ellyn, Grell was there to make sure both women were safe and sound. Why, he even helped us chose Anne's name." he said softly, a sad look on his face as he recalled my mother. 15 years after her death, and he still grieved.

Agnes looked from him to Grell. "Just how old are you? What are you?"

Grell huffed and made a face. "You never as a ladies age. How terribly shameful."

"Agnes, Grell is a Shinigami. A Death God..... a Grim Reaper... a Harvester of Souls.... you can take your pick on the terminology, they are one and the same. I advise you to take care with your wording, before you find your name on the list." I stated from the comfort of the bed.

"Reaper?....." she muttered, recovering what little wit she possessed before adding. "Still a man."

"Oh for the love of Death and all her poisons. How many more times do I have to tell you this? Grell is not interested in Women. He. Likes. Men... Penises...buttsex... Persephones ever loving tears, how stupid can you be?!" I said, close to losing my temper.

"On a scale of one to ten? I would bet she's at 1000." Grell muttered.

My father merely yawned. "Well, you all have fun. I am going back to bed" he said, muttering as he left the room.

Agnes blinked after him in shock. "You are all insane."

"You go to far, maid. You over step yourself. If you shut your mouth now and leave, I will forget this little outburst of yours." I snapped, voice low.

She should have listened... She had a chance to... but then again, she was as dumb as dirt when it came to... well... anything.

"Fucking lunatics the lot of you! All you ever cared for is that sorry little piece of shit Ciel!" she raged, before a vase shattered inches from her head. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth. "My... My lady."

"You... self-righteous bitch." I growled, anger making my vision blur.

"I'm sorry, madame." she managed in her fear.

"Not yet.... not yet you are not." I stated, coldly, crawling to the foot of my bed in sheer rage. When I spoke again, my voice was not alone. Though only I spoke, the sound of ten voices joined mine as my face took a sadistic smirk. "You will mind your insolent, incessant, wagging tongue or I will take joy in slowly severing it form you body and feeding it to the pigs. You will pray that Ciel and his butler never get word of this, or I swear to you, I will be the very least of your worries. You will leave this room and beg for your soul to be left in that shallow, stupid, pathetic little capsule you call a body." I hissed.

It was then that she had the intelligence to flee the room, her hands over her ears as she screamed. 

I let go of my control and let the spirits of hell lose in her mind. Taunting, teasing, tormenting her in ways that drove weaker beings to their deaths. 

Her screams filled the halls as she tried to escape them. 

Meanwhile, I was shaking in rage and the loss of control. Only Grells' hand on my own, calmed me enough to be aware of my surroundings. "Annie? Annie dear?"

My vision cleared as I blinked and fell into the waiting arms of Grell, weak from the fit of emotion.

"What the Hell?" he asked, as he rocked me slowly.

"I seem to have lost my temper a little bit."

He chuckled. "Just like sweet Jaquetta. Remind me to never piss you off."

~~~~~~ <3~~~~  
Grell held me close until I was calm. It had been more than an hour, but I had never been so angry. When the shaking finally ceased, I smiled to my red protector. 

"All better, Sweetie?" he asked, still stroking my hair.

He was lying back on the bed, with me curled close as a mother would hold a trembling child. "I think so. I'm sorry you had to see that, Grell. That stupid little bitch." I muttered as my thoughts shifted to Agnes once more.

"Yes, she is." he replied, with a soft chuckle, as the door to my balcony opened.

A tall man walked in, face emotionless as he looked around the room, gaze landing on Grell. "There you are, Sutcliff. You missed yet another meeting this morning." he said tonelessly, a dark brow twitching in annoyance. 

I looked closely at the man that just invited himself into my room. He was taller then Grell and wore a suit of black, with matching shoes and gloves. His hair was black and immaculately styled, his spectacles silver and high lighting the eyes of a Shinigami. He looked very familiar. I knew him, but where from..... I played back memories in an effort to place him.

Grell swallowed."Uh-oh."

"I have spent all morning looking for you. I have put myself entirely behind schedule. You are aware of that this means?" he asked.

"D-demotion?" Grell nearly squeaked, as he flinched. 

"And desk duty. I will have you complete all outstanding paperwork. There is a great deal of it awaiting you." he stated, flatly.

"But Wiiiiiiillllll." Grell groaned, tone boarding on a whine.

I nearly gasped. "William?!" I managed, near breathless.

He turned to look at me, brow raised and eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

"Is it truly you? It has been 15 years...yet you look the same." I said, in awe.

"Pardon?" he asked, voice now tinged with evident confusion.

"Fifteen years ago you came to this house. You collected the soul of a woman by the name of Ellyn Dewitt.  She was lying in a bed, cold as clay, with a child clinging to her. A little girl that you pulled away. Do you recall?" I said, softly, meeting his gaze.

He could only stare and blink.

"I was that child, Sir. I was the one you knelt beside. I still remember. You felt no pity for her, but for me, the child that lived, you did. You pulled me to a hug and told me not to cry. 'Death comes for all and life is fleeting mist in time.' " I added.

"Anne? Anne Dewitt... Is that you?" he asked, memories flooding him as well.

I nodded and rose from the bed. Unable to hold back the urge, I rushed to hug him. The memory of the man who helped me grieve my mother overwhelming me. "You were so kind to me. The words you said have never left me."

At this point, he was clearly in shock. He cleared his throat and patted my back.

"Please, Sir? Please forgive Grellie? Last night, I angered the Viscount Druitt. I was terrified that he would come for me. Grell stayed on my request. He protected me." I asked, as I stepped back and bowed my head.

"Him?! You can not be serious." he said, looking at Grell, who gave a pout.

"I'm not that bad, Will." he muttered.

"I made you work harder and I got him in trouble. It was my fault. Please, just this once?" I asked, looking up, hoping that Grell would not suffer because of me.

"Very well. This time I shall overlook it." William sighed, as he turned to leave. "Come Grell, we have work to do."

Grell came over and hugged me. "I owe you one, Annie. Thank you." he smiled as he rushed to follow. 

"Damn straight, you do." I sighed, as I returned to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized I lost more then I recall. Please bear with me as I try to write it as I recall it.  
> Thank you for reading. CMF

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Well, it seems that we are a bit early, hmm?" Father said, as he climbed down from the carriage and extended his hand to me.

We had received a note from Ciel, asking us to come by for tea and to discuss some newly acquired information. While we came in haste, we were a bit early for tea time.

I took my fathers' hand and stepped out, looking at the manor. "Yes, but he did say it was rather urgent." I smiled.

"That's true." he smiled back, as we climbed the stairs to the front door, which opened before we could knock.

"My Lord Dewitt, Lady Anne. I am so glad you could make it. My Lord has been mentioning the urgency." The man smiled to us. He was an older man, dressed in butlers garb, with a monocle and hair like fresh snow.

"Ah, Tanaka. Good to see you as well. How have you been, old timer?" my father asked. 

Tanaka smiled back. "Very well, thank you. Master Ciel is awaiting you. Come, allow me to take you." he stated, shutting the door and leading us up the grand staircase. 

I nodded. Poor Ciel. He was never the same after his parents death....even more so after his Aunt joined them. It seemed death and sorrow surrounded the young man that had been given a heavy burden to bear. For one still so young, I often wondered how he managed to excel in it as he did.

We followed Tanaka to the office door that held Ciel within. Almost like a jail cell at times, I mused sadly. Seeing the door was open, we were allowed in immediately. 

"Lord Dewitt and Lady Anne are here, Sir." The butler said, standing tall and elegant beside us.

Ciel looked up from his papers and gave a half smile. "Oh good. I was hoping you would arrive soon." he stated, before looking up at Sebastian. "I must speak to James. Go make tea." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord." he said, moving toward us and the door.

"Sebastian" I asked, as he reached us. "I think it would be best if they have time to speak in private. Perhaps you would allow me to assist with Tea?" I added, with a soft and hopeful smile.

"There is no need to assist, but if you so desire, I will not refuse you." he replied, stepping into the hall as my father moved to sit with Ciel. Tanaka pulled the doors shut from inside the room, leaving us alone in the hall.

I caught up with him as he made his way to the kitchens. "I do wish to help." 

"Thank you, My lady... I mean, Anne." he corrected himself, recalling my request from before.

I followed in silence a moment, before asking softly. "Sebastian? Ciel is alright, isn't he?"

"Of course he is." Came a curt reply.

"My apologies. I know you take good care of him, but I felt like something was off with him today."

"You noticed, hmm. My, My, you do worry for him greatly." The butler purred, stopping to look down at me as he spoke.

"Well, of course I do. I am here, aren't I?" I retorted, walking on as he did.

"You care for him more then I think even he knows." he mused.

"Not just for him." I replied, noticing that he faltered, eyes going wide for a moment. I smiled to myself, pleased that I caught the ever prepared Butler off guard. I continued my pace, just ahead of him, as we reached the Kitchens. With no second thought, I pushed it open.

As I was about to step inside, I heard Mey-rin cry out and a loud -POP- follow. 

The next thing I knew, Sebastian had grabbed me and pushed me to the floor, lying over me to shield me from a massive explosion that rocked the house to its' foundation. My head spun and I had to blink, coughing slightly from the dust.... Baldroy and his toys..... It took a moment for my vision to clear and take notice of the demon above me. Demon... yes, a demon had saved me. 

Still reeling from the power of the blast, I looked to see Finny and Mey-rin scolding Bard through the now doorless kitchen entry. I shook my head softly and blinked a few more times, noticing Sebastian moving to his knees. He slid an arm under me and aided me in sitting up. I had to admit, I was thankful for it.... I was, to my embarrassment, dizzy.

Our faces were a few inches apart as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

I smiled softly and nodded, brushing his hair from crimson eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked, concerned.

"I am fine as well." he smiled, relieved to not have to report an injury to Ciel.

I kept my hand on his cheek. "I think you just saved my life." I said, noting the splinters and shards of wood that surrounded us.

"Wouldn't have done... for you to get hurt. It's Phantomhive Hospitality." he managed.....with a blush?

I smiled softly, eyes on his for a moment longer. Neither of us paying mind to the fast approaching footsteps.

"What. The. Hell?!" Ciel asked, looking from us to the Kitchen and back again.

I turned to see him, my father at his side, both with a gaze of bewilderment. Ciel stood, hand on his hips, truly a young master... his expression demanding and adequate explanation.

Sebastian rose to his feet and held a hand to me, helping me to stand as I spoke. "It is alright. Thank you, Sebastian. I do apologize Ciel, it seems your butler saved me from an....explosion."

Ciel put a hand to his forehead {Facepalm}. "Again, Bard?" he sighed.

"Uh... well... Sorry there, young master." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed grin.

"Hmm... Yes, well. Let's us get out of here. It is dusty and hard to breathe in." he said, turning on his heel to walk outside, as we all followed. "Lucky for us, the discussion was easily managed and the situation is under management. I'm pleased to have you as my allies."

My heart soared at the words. Hearing that form Ciel was worth more then all the gold my family owned. Father too, was pleased, beaming proudly as we made our way to the carriage. "On the contrary, Ciel. It is we that are lucky to have you." I smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek. "You've always been a brother to me. You know I love you dearly. Take care, and I will see you soon?"

He nodded, allowing me to get away with the sisterly gesture. "Of course you will."

With a smile, I turned the the line of servants. Bard was still looking at me, covered in soot. I chuckled and dusted him off. "Bard, you are a chef. You have to be more careful, alright?" I said, kissing his cheek. "We need you around."

He blushed and smiled. "Chef?" he mused, standing straighter.

"You have great potential. Just use less....powder." I smiled, turning to Mey-rin. "Keep an eye on him, hmm?" I asked, hugging her softly.

She gave a wide smile and nodded fiercely. "Oh yes, My Lady! I'll watch him, I will!"

I nodded and turned to Finny. "As for you."

"Yes, Miss?" he asked.

"You keep an eye on both of them." I laughed, smiling wide as he hugged me.

"You can count on me!" he said, standing tall as he could and saluting.

"I know I can." I stated, saluting back playfully, before I turned to Sebastian. 

He offered his hand to me, assisting me in stepping onto the carriages step. 

Once I was eye level, I faces him and kissed his cheek.

Shock filled his crimson eyes. "Whatever was that for?" he asked.

I smirked. "Phantomhive Hospitality."

I heard a soft chuckle form Ciel. "Excuse me, Anne. But I do believe he saved your life. Is that all he gets?"

"Right you are, my Lord. Thank you for the reminder." I smiled, sly and sweet.

Ciel smirked, waiting to see what I would do, and enjoying the flustered look of the Butler.

I took Sebastians face in my hands and pressed my lips firmly to his, letting them linger longer then necessary. As I pulled away, I whsipered softly to him. "As I said, not just Ciel."

Crimson eyes met mine. They held pure shock and a tiny bit of something I could not quite place.

I had to fight to hide the chuckle that wanted to bubble up, moving to take my seat as the door was shut. 

As the carriage lurched forward, my father lost composure, laughing loudly.  "Father?"

"He...he...he was speechless!!!!" He roared, wiping a tear from his eyes. 

"While I admit he did have a strange expression, it was not becoming of me to do that. I'm sorry, Father."

"Now, now. There is nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it has cleared up why he was so livid about Druitt."

"What do you mean?" I asked, brows furrowed in intrigue.

"Oh yes. He rather fancies you." he stated, knowingly.

I couldn't hide the blush of pleasure. "Surely not. It was an order from Ciel."

He shook his head. "Anne. I looked at your mother the way he casts eyes on you." he stated. 

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Grell was correct after all? Was it possible that Sebastian Michealis.... a demon... actually care for me? And if so.. what was I to do about it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love, Peace and BlackButler ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after that day.... Everything changed. Everything I knew. Everything I thought I knew. My Hopes, My Dreams....Myself...

I sat in the parlor, reading over one of my favorite books and listening to the sound of a fast approaching storm. A knock sounded on the door of out home, but I paid it no mind until my favorite maid came in. I looked up at her and smiled. "Yes Marie?"

"Would you like me to get the door, Madame?" she asked, softly.

I rose and placed a marker in the book, setting it aside. "No, thank you. But, you can put on a pot of tea." 

"Yes, My Lady." she nodded, with a curtsy and smile.

I smoothed out the red silk of my gown and sighed. No one was expected for several hours, so I had not bothered to change into a nicer gown. A shame that it was wrinkled, but C'est la vie. I reached the door and opened it, shocked to see Ciel on the door step. "Lord Ciel?" I asked, shock evident.

"Hello Anne. " he smiled.

"You are rather early." I stated, embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

He nodded. "Yes, well, James sent a note to be here and I thought it best to get here quickly."

"Of course. I'm glad you did. I think its' urgent." I softly replied. "I hope you did not come alone." I added, showing him to the entry hall and hanging up his cloak for him.

"I am never alone, Anne." he said, with a soft chuckle.

"My master is correct as usual." Added the silky voice of my favorite demon..... wait.. favorite? He was the only one I knew.

I jumped a bit and spun around, face to face with him. "Sebastian!" I gasped, startled, hand over my racing heart.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright.....Don't do it again." I stated, as he gave a nod. "Father is in his study and Marie is making tea. She will have it there shortly." I added, gesturing to the door to the Study. 

"Thank you." Ciel said, over his shoulder as he made his way to it, before stopping and looking to me. "Before I speak to James..... I seem to recall hearing you long to serve me more?"

I nodded. "Yes, Ciel, I adore you. You are family to me. I want nothing but your safety and happiness. Even at the cost of my own life, if that was the cost. I am loyal to the Phantomhive Earl... Body, mind and soul."

Ciel raised a brow and looked at me oddly. "Soul? Is that not Gods?"

"With all due respect, my Lord. God and I do not care for one another. He rejected my pleas and ignored my prayers, so I do not seek him. I have not in 13 years." I replied, head bowed, looking up through my dark lashes.

Ciel was still for a moment, before giving a curt nod. "Well then, Sebastian. You know what to do from here." he replied, looking to his butler. A look passed between them that almost made me question if I should be worried.

"Yes... my lord." came the silky purr of a reply.

I blinked as the Earl walked off to meet with my father. 

Sebastian, meanwhile, offered me an arm. "We need to speak. Where is the best place?" he asked, as I took it.

"I most commonly take visitors in my outer chamber. It is private." I said. "It connects to my bed chambers, but more open and airy."

He nodded as we walked. "We would not be suspect to wandering ears?"

"Not at all. My maids know better then to Spy on me. But, if you like, I can ensure we will be unbothered." I added, assuming he wanted to talk about my going undercover."

"That would be best. I would prefer that no one gets information on my master." 

I nodded, agreeing fully. "But of course. After all, we are here to protect him."


End file.
